rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
HARM. STOP. VISIBLE. UNNECESSARY.
A odd-looking individual seems to be on a mission in the capital of Vacuo. Though she's being stealthy, she gets targeted by a carnivorous predator mermaid and some other individual... Red stunt after red stunt eventually ends with a sweet moment and a start of a romance. EXP Awarded Red - 200 EXP (The introduction of Red was an exemplary and masterful piece of literate work that incorporated, introduced, and solidified many aspects of Red that will become essential in knowing him in future events to come. Red stunts make their debut.) Siva Mako - 170 EXP (Siva is expressed with a mysterious air. Her narration only gives as much information as immediately valid yet is similarly high in detail and intricate. The start of her emotions play into a factor slightly but for the most part it shows she has simply not get grown attached to anything.) Lake Aishling - 120 EXP (While not participating as much as the other two, Lake surely made an entrance! With quirky integration of Old English/Irish/Scottish into the narration, it maintains a very important flow that gives this roleplay a very fun small antagonist.) Roleplay A lone figure wandered the city surrounding the island oasis of Shade Academy. The tight-fitting clothing revealed female features, though her skin was completely covered by her attire, which included a metal mask that completely hid her face. Her short, stark white hair blew in the slight desert breeze, and the black fabric of her clothing blended in with the night. If one looked closely, one might see a metallic cylinder, with a narrow chokepoint at one end, resting upon her hip. The figure stealthily wandered the streets, making her way toward the city center, careful to avoid any sort of detection - Vacuo had its reputation for a reason; she'd seen it firsthand and didn't want any complications. she thought. The heat of the air was bothersome. It was to be expected from a gaff so.... searingly dry. The water helped alleviate the gyp, but she was more accustomed to nithered temperatures, not cool moderacy. Regardless, she had traveled quite a tad to reach this oasis, though there was hardly anything to eat she could find. She needed to find sumfink, and fast. Being out in the vast lake was not going to help either in which she had made her way into the smaller rivers that traveled throughout the city of Vacuo itself, popping up hardly though concealed by a wee and unnoticeable boat to glance at different crowds of people. All... so boring and would hardly make an interesting meal. Yet there was this seemingly unapparent figure, of a *sigh* feminine nature that wandered through the streets obviously not belonging there. If it weren't her aquatic stench, Lake would hae never picked up on her. Though she would much prefer leg over and meal, this would hae to dae, even though she hated the thought of giving attention to another female. Luckily, the female wandered nearby the river she swam through, a boat which although was empty gave orf the energy of being full close by Lake. As the covered female began to cross a bridge to the city centre, Lake, decided to start the fun. She dove deep into the water but meanwhile whacked her tail against the side of her wee boat as it started to emit tortured groans and cries. A boat that was empty, though it was too dark to see and now the auditory as well as the energy gave orf several presences. Lake waited patiently. As the woman crossed a bridge, she saw a small boat in the middle of the river beneath the structure. Oddly enough, sounds of torment emanated from the craft, which looked rather decrepit and almost ominous, though it carried no passengers. Thinking it to be a hallucination brought on by heat exhaustion or some such thing, the woman decided to ignore it for the time being and focus on her work. the woman thought. Though she wasn't idiotic enough to drink from the river. Given the city, it was probably full of toxic chemicals and pollutants and all other types of lovely things. But something about the occurrence still set her on edge, so she kept her right hand by the metal cylinder on her hip, just in case. In this woman's line of work, one could never be too careful. As the woman stealthily continued on, making her way back onto the streets, she followed the road that ran parallel to the river. She didn't like it, given the boat, but had little other choice; it was the quickest way to get where she was going and didn't want to waste time. However, she stayed on the side of the road farther from the river, just in case. As she walked on, the moonlight reflected off of her metal mask for the briefest of moments... Of course, a few random noises were not going to cut it to begin with. Any normal Siren would know this, but even the strongest of prey could succumb to weakness. Of course, men were so much more simpler, their desires and pains much more straightforward to understand. Which is why it took a little longer for more personalized noises to settle for the shark woman. Let's see... though the noises became to her that of a captain, that of a very memorable THUD, that of a huntsman's voice, the phrase “You are strong, little one”. Oh, but this was just to begin. Let's go a little deeper, shall we? As much as Lake despised women, they could sometimes be a harder catch which in its own right was amusing. The woman jumped when she heard the man's voice, but soon caught herself. she thought. She continued on, and kept on her guard. This place was doing things to her that she didn't like...the sooner she finished this job the better. Lake resurfaced and yawned. This is exactly y she hated women. Their emotional nature or even distance was just two unamusing and difficult to manipulate. Why could they never make any sense? How glad she was to not hae been born a selkie male. Lake whacked her boat with her tail and conjured up visual accompaniment of the auditory anomalies. The boat changed its appearance from a boat to a tottie chunk of land near the shore where the shark bint was not far from. On it, was a distinct and lively image of a certain huntsman who was thought of as long gone. Though they had walked to a point where the area was hardly lit in which it would hae added another level of confusion to this familiar shape of a figure. With the female on guard as is, it would hae been impossible to ignore this. The woman instantly noticed the male figure. Even in the low lighting, there was no doubting who it was. "Master?" she said under her breath, her voice muffled and distorted by her mask. She stared at the man for a moment, then shook her head and turned away. "Damn desert," she muttered as she turned away. she thought. Red wasn't lost. He... just wasn't. The slender, tomboy-ish looking and straight-line body with no female curves but soft feminine features anyway was making his way to through the city to merely be able to map it in his head properly. He didn't need to venture all this much, a simple glance at an aerial map and he would have instantly been able to mathematically apply the patterns to the city and be able to direct himself to any location at any point in which there would simply be no need to venture on his own since he would just know completely where to go. Therefore, he wasn't lost. At all. It was June that was distracting him. His modified chess AI was beginning to become more of a normal interactable AI which of course was not a concern for him since he had already mentally and mathematically projected the intelligence course. So it came to absolute no surprise that he would be asked to experience the city hands on, since of course he programmed a learning sequence in June to be able to understand Red's emotions which were obviously to be able to observe the people that made up this new location and calculate as well as project the number of interactions he would have to face and what the general pattern of social attitudes he would meet in terms of culture quotion and societal distribution of average personal behavior. What he was doing was simply following the projected path that he had constructed for himself anyway. As well as seeing new faces, that was always fun... the simple stalker that he was... Though he had not picked a memorable face to follow around yet, he could have sworn he heard some sort of noise from the river though it was too dark for him to see in which he simply created another calculation of the kind of disturbance it could be based on probability. It was another semblance, and it was directed... let's see carry over the curve and apply a parabola-like sequence in terms of pinpointing... ah, a figure that was approximately 1.8034 meters tall or maybe two inches shorter and around 64.86371 kilograms in weight. Applying the amount of emotional disturbance based on the type of semblance he had seen the projection for, Red decided to come closer and keep himself around. He was an experienced stalker and the figure, a female as he equated for, was preoccupied with the disturbance of the semblance to notice him all too much with his skill in following. Okay so three... two... one. Right on key with only a millisecond off, he determined the point in time where the semblance would escalate and a muffled, distorted vocal expression of shock accompanied by the figure he was following. At this point it seemed that danger was the only outcome. Unless he intervened. Let's see... Slyph could draw attention (this is an internal joke for Red since Slyph is a magnet!!!) quite literally in which he powered up the weapon to start it's rotation pattern by reversing the poles of the weapon to create an electromagnetic charge and consecutive pull. She should feel a tug in her weapon right about now which will alert her of actual danger since of course she would be somewhat on alert from having her weapon manipulated so. Red was reasonably away and calculated a position where he could draw attention significantly away so he could be targeted but seen as though he wasn't a threat. He quite honestly wasn't. The woman felt a pull from the metal cylinder on her hip and quickly drew it. Her thumb rested over a small, slightly raised silver button. She stopped in her tracks and looked around somewhat frantically for the one who had tried to take her weapon. Her gaze soon fell upon a tomboyish figure. She instantly jumped, flying through the air, pressing the button on her weapon shortly before reaching the top of the arc of her jump. This caused a beam of yellow-tinted energy, approximately three feet long, to spring forth from one end of the cylinder. Strangely, the beam remained affixed to the cylinder, giving the overall weapon the appearance of some sort of sword. The woman kept her weapon close to her body as she flew through the air, then came down on top of the tomboyish individual, pinning them to the ground and holding the glowing yellow blade to their throat. "Alright, start talking," the woman said, her voice muffled and distorted by the mask. The mask's cold, emotionless visor almost seemed to look into the tomboy's soul. WRONG. WRONG. WRONG. WRONG. RED, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO THINK! YOU HAVE PROJECTION VISION. BUT, RED YOU CAN'T PROJECT AN ENTIRE PERSONALITY BY A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF FOLLOWING MOSTLY PAYING ATTENTION TO OTHER FEATURES NOT THE PERSONALITY ITSELF. BUT RED, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CALCULATE EVERYTHING INCLUDING ALL RISKS OF ENCOUNTER!! BUT, RED YOU'RE SEMBLANCE ISN'T ADVANCED ENOUGH FOR THAT YET. BUT RED!!!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Red was panicking beyond belief, Red accidentally began to calculate vocally, "JUNCTION, 8. 2. BOLT. 366 cm HORIZONTAL LENGTH, 132 cm DIMENSIONAL WIDTH, 53 cm TOP TO BOTTOM INTERNAL HEIGHT WAIT WEIGHT WAIT.... 50 KILGRAMS, CAPACITY 231, CURRENT CAPACITY 0 KILOGRAMS. ~2.7432 METERS BUT 381.018 KILOGRAMS. AWAY LEVEL DISTANCE OF 103.632 CENTIMETERS. DEPTH 9.144 CENTIMETERS. COULD YOU. 10 TO THE 120th POWER. 7.5 TIMES. AND. 31.7515 kg of 52 SO 1.5 RANGE AND YOU. HARM. STOP. VISIBLE. UNNECESSARY." He had spouted information which was the following: dimensions of the weapon (boat) and where the semblance user was located, their weight weight and power averaged out and compared to that of the person pinning him down in terms of projected estimation!!!! Then details of comparing Sylph with the weapon at his throat and his failure of an attempt to try to get to say "Stop please, I mean no harm!" but inability to speak due to speech disorder. He stared into the slightly older woman's visor (he could calculate her age and now that she was right in front of him actually fully picture what she would look like based of probability vision alone!!) Her visor was completely unnecessary at this point then, and he tried to let her know this but again couldn't speak as he simply tried to reach over to deactivate Sylph since it would go haywire with her electrical semblance whose power compared to Sylph he already estimated as not comparable!!!! What the bloody hell? That idiot of a shark bint was starting to fall into it! A few more tries, maybe with something more current, and she would have gotten an actual meal! Now, ANOTHER WOMAN WAS COMING INTO THIS MESS AND CAUSING TROUBLE! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE IDIOTIC CLUNGE-BEARING GOOD FOR ONLY TWO THINGS ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY FOR? Lake resurfaced with a terribly angry expression as she lifted the small rowboat up as if it were nothing and looked ready to attack someone with it. They wanted the hard and not fun way?! Fine! Let the bloody bints have it!!!!! The masked woman was distracted from the tomboy by a splash from the river. She turned to see...the boat fron before?...ABOVE the water?! The woman had seen some odd things in her time, but when something was this odd, it was typically a bad sign. The woman stood up, releasing the tomboy. "There's something in the water," she said under her breath. She held her glowing blade in her right hand at the ready, while lightning danced between the fingers of her free left hand. THAT WAS WHAT RED WAS TELLING HER!!!!!!!! He decided not to bother and since she had caused so much trouble in regards to his MENTAL FRENZY, he only gave a quick, "Semblance. your using I'm me. Don't mind," to say that he was going to use her lightning Immediately springing to action based on projection and strength of a potential throw and how to calculate the time for a defense, he drew the poles of his knocked out Slyph back to him using his gloves then reactivated the reversal of the poles to repel with a simple throw (though not strong) which since the poles were reversed would rapidly and suddenly repel away from him especially since he also increased the electromagnetic current by drawing in the lightning from the masked woman's semblance into the powerful throw that would surely shatter the boat on instant impact due to the precise through utilizing mathematical vision of the projection of the throw to know exactly how much power to give it, where it'll land and when to suddenly pull back with his gloves to again reverse the poles of Slyph so they would be drawn to him once more and be able to tear apart the boat in the process, catching his electromagnet with ease. Well, of all the bloody bints she's encountered in her life, none have been so rude as to destroy her personal belongings so immediately! Lake's face turned completely red with rage she simply held the boat up and allowed it to be completely destroyed which in the process it disappeared. She was going to bring out the undamaged boat rather than the illusion she was holding up, but her stomach was killing her at this point. It was no use, she'd have to get something somewhere else. She dove deeper down and swam quickly away. Boat no where in sight anymore. The masked woman pressed the button on her weapon again, causing the blade to recede, and stowed it on her hip. "Not bad," she conceded to the tomboy. Whatever the disturbance had been, it appeared to be gone. Maybe now she could carry on with her recon... Red lowered his stance now that that was taken care of and glanced over to the over to the masked woman with a raised eyebrow and scowling look that said "Really?" and slight pout, especially since it really unnecessary for her to be masked at this point. Nonetheless, it was true that there was no trouble anymore and as a result, no reason to stick around this newly acquainted figure. Unfortunately... as the stalker that Red was, once he locked onto a target... that was kind of the end of that. Not meaning that he'd be much of a bother, he never was, but... he could tell she would prefer not to have him following around. Well, he was sure he could learn the best way to do it without her hardly noticing! With a smile, Red clicked the two magnets back together so that they wouldn't cause anymore pulls or repels and shut down his gloves as well. He bowed curtly to the woman and somewhat skidded/stumbled away uncharmingly, taking into consideration all the possible positions and angles in which he would be able to a straight forward path in terms of stalking his new target without appearing like he was following her. This... wasn't to be creepy of course. He just honestly wanted someone to be close to, and he had no way to do that because of his lack of being able to communicate... The woman, satisfied that all was back to normal, continued on her way down the street, keeping to the shadows. She was fairly sure she'd never see that tomboy person again; after all, it was just some random passerby. She kept walking towards the city center, looking for a certain facility. This was meant to be a simple job...hopefully it would stay that way. Good... good... this was going fairly well. Well, of course since a projected path was already calculated for the woman based on her movements, turns, and strides as she went along her way through the city. Therefore, Red was able to maintain a fairly reasonably unnoticeable distance as he naturally followed her towards the center of the city. He weighed in the different values of the person's attitude, demeanor, external appearance as well as movement and path again to measure different options of what her ultimate purpose here may be. "......" Red looked over to the woman and he had done a fairly good job at being just some random passerby when he received an alert from June who was beginning to track the women's movement alongside him. Ah, June.... Red knew he could trust the AI.. which was very wonderful since he manually computed for the projection of June's intelligence without any reliance on the internet, that would taint June! So everything Red and June were monitoring about this mysterious woman was completely secure in a untouchable database of infinitesimal data. Theoretically, Red could look up any and all information on this woman based on the database system he created alongside with June, but he thought it was much funner to do it all in his head and prove himself right when the time came. So, observing would do for now. As he was paying a little closer attention to his phone with the AI on it, he didn't notice if he wasn't hiding all that properly for a few moments. Any other person wouldn't have noticed Red at all but this small moment of lack of attention could have been enough for this professional to start to be wary. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and darted into a nearby alleyway. Someone was following her...And she had a suspicion it was that tomboy from earlier. A quick glance to the roadway confirmed this. The woman swiftly and silently darted up a nearby ladder to the rooftop of a smaller building and continued across the tops of the shops as stealthily as she could. She had to lose that tail. With skills like that, it could be a rival out for her contract. Hardly a glance back up told him that his target was "out of direct sight" but this was of course meaningless to him since he could see where she'd be as practically as clear as day. Okay, let's see, of course first instinct was to get out of sight and with such a professional background... instinct would still override meaning the closest area. Ah, right about the metric distance now for a multi dimensional surface since she seemed rather resourceful in which the only option was indeed upwards but knowing the exact spot she'd based on a pretty obvious mental and physical aptitude, we're going to be looking at just an average skid across the tops of shops, but the intersection at its nearest point for Red would not be to follow or move forwards but he was able to calculate a path around the shops in which in very little time at all he fully knew he was directly below her in which he only partially turned on the magnets and gloves to create a strong attraction as soon as he was directly underneath her which would not do much honestly other than give her a small tug and slow down in which the pause would have given him proper brief time frame to recalibrate his location to be less obviously spotted than before and now put his AI away to rely instead on his skill to continue this. The woman then realized that going across the rooftops was too predictable. She slunk into the shadows provided by some of the outlying structures on the rooftops, blending in with the darkness, and carefully made her way back to the alley, across the gap, and backtracked just a bit. After a short while, she jumped off and landed on the pavement with all the noise of a mouse. She then snuck up behind the tomboy. She got close and whispered, right in their ear, "I don't know about you, but I find it rude to stalk someone before even asking for their name." Ah, a correction. Red recalculated instantly but at this point she would be right.. yes correct, directly behind. Knowing this a millisecond prior to the "sneaking up", he was not phased at all by her whisper but the sudden distance did come to some surprise in which he slightly jumped, but otherwise still more a neutral expression. He turned slightly and pulled out his scroll, silencing June partially so she wouldn't bother him too much as he made his attempt to communicate with the other through typing on his scroll and showing it to her. He typed fluidly and rapidly, || I wouldn't need to ask your name. I can know it by other means. || He showed her the little note on his scroll and awaited her visual/vocal response. The woman arched an eyebrow at this. she thought. But their current arrangement could grow problematic... "How long do you intend to follow me for?" she asked. Instantly, Red came up with a response on his scroll and showed it again. || Estimation of the duration of my presence in regards to following you is currently still in progress. Though I can come up with a fairly accurate answer and share it immediately, it is subject to change and the number would be personal to me. In other words, as long as I deem via computation and analysis. || He wasn't trying to sound snarky, just honest, but since he couldn't speak he wouldn't have been able to convey a real tone. The woman sighed. "Just stay out of my way," she said, sounding somewhat irate. "I don't want to get caught because of you." She turned back down her original intended path, having no doubt in her mind that she would be followed. It was a little less... fun now per se, but a little more intimate knowing that the other knew that he was close by and able to observe the other's movements with permission albeit more of a defeated permission. He eyed her movements and determined her destination before she got there. The woman continued on, moving stealthily through the dark. She knew that the tomboyish figure was tailing her, but there wasn't really any helping that at this point. However, she wanted to avoid further detection if at all possible, so she stuck to the shadows. she thought. As the path they were following was parallel to another river as the port city was filled with them, the selkie female followed them, alone this time but it more appeared like an average fish in the water. Red wasn't necessarily an aura reader and nothing revolving his semblance could really allow him to detect any alarming presence. That was what June was for. With a subtle and soft vibration, June gave an alert by picking up on activity nearby. Checking on the information of said activity, Red realized that it was that creature from before returning. With quick calculations in actual supercomputer speed, Red decided to divert his attention slightly from his target and turned to go in another direction finding the best angle to follow the aquatic creature undetected and formulate a plan of attack or at least away to scare it off. To his target, however it must have looked more of he was losing interest and leaving. Siva detected her stalker moving away, perhaps because they were losing interest. she thought. She increased her speed to get as far from the tomboy as fast as she could, in case they decided to come back. One could never be too careful. She saw a bit of movement in the water in her peripheral vision, but disregarded it, thinking it was just a fish or some such thing. Without much a notice to anything else, the selkie female followed and decided to surface slightly so she can try and attack the nearby bint who bloody insulted her earlier. Where was the other red one anyway? No matter, one was enough for now and she will have her way later. She ALWAYS has her way! Lake started to conjure up another hallucination in front of the other aquatic female. A sudden obstruction appeared in front of her, it was a large "truck" parked horizontally across the sidewalk and the only quick way around it was to simply cross over the small river and take another way around back. With this done, she dropped back down in the water. Though Red didn't necessarily understand what the seal faunus was trying to do or accomplish since at this moment it couldn't be easily measured, Red could at least understand there was danger and since he was somewhat attached to his target, he wanted the least amount of trouble possible for her. But he didn't want to hurt the seal faunus, he couldn't really do that kind of thing. So instead went for a big scare tactic since the last battle between them didn't scare her enough to not come back. Maybe this one would. Suddenly appearing from far behind his target where he was previously out of view and thought to have left entirely, he rushed up passed her, giving her a cocky wink as he ran up and looked like he was going to jump into the river with a very high altitude of a jump on his end. Seeing the seal try and go back under. He activated all four of his magnets located on both wrists and both ankles and turned on his magnetic weapon and from here it was a repetitive flip of six different switches on all magnets in order to maintain a draw repel, draw repel, draw repel, draw repel on all of them in order to keep him levitated above the surface with magnets revolving rapidly around him and as the increase in magnetism grew, so did the electric portion generating massive static that would have almost certainly scared the living daylights out of anyone watching and most certainly anyone below him in water where the only option would have been to flee since any instinctual creature would know electricity + water is not a good combination. The woman was preparing to jump the rather large truck in her path when she noticed a large burst of light in her peripheral vision. She quickly turned to see a large burst of electricity over the river. she thought. The scale of the burst was impressive, she had to admit. Not even she could generate such an attack without considerable effort. The woman swiftly ducked into an alleyway and wall-jumped to the rooftops, effectively bypassing the truck that blocked the road. Once past the obstructing vehicle, she jumped back onto the road, making about as much sound as a mouse, and continued on her way, paying close attention to her surroundings. Despite how freakishly intimidating the generated attack was, Lake was too consumed with outrage to instinctually flee. Instead, she jumped out of the water into the side and wailed loudly as a screech towards the flying red one. Using her semblance she threw a hallucination of a boat at him, hoping it would make him fall to his end considering all that electricity. Suddenly feeling a little flustered over this massive display only to have his target escape from him, Red's spirits were slightly lowered as he tried to keep himself up to get a safe landing in. Although he should have calculated an attack his way, he wasn't able to over preoccupation about his distress over his target leaving to fully be able to react in time causing him to fail to keep up his pattern of on and off switches to keep him levitated. With the repel kept on, he was hurled into the water where he would hardly have the time to process the amount of damage he would take from fall impact and sheer electricity alone with the water's conductivity. He hit the water and horrible electrifying sounds where they could have been easily heard from a decent distance away. The woman sighed. That electricity in the water could draw attention. Especially to those who knew of her capabilities. She turned to see the situation better... And saw that aquatic being from earlier. Why was she not surprised... Must have been some sort of predator. At least her stalker had given her something to work with. With but a thought, the woman used her Semblance to divert the electricity in the water into the aquatic being. the woman thought. Lake had actually disappeared prior to the shark woman's reappearance, leaving only a conjured image of herself which the other woman thought was her and attacked. Lake herself was long gone, her miserable day finished. Though the electrical shock did not last long enough to instantly kill Red, it did induce a partial cardiac arrest and resulting in Red continuing a state of unconsciousness as the metallic weight on Red caused him to sink a little into the river. The woman paused for a minute before rolling her eyes. She may have been a loner, but she wasn't a machine. She walked to the riverside, and began using her Semblance to create electromagnetism to bring her stalker to her. Despite no longer being in the water as Red was pulled closer to the other woman, he was not breathing still and was still unconscious likely in need of immediate resuscitation for oxygen. The woman walked over to the unconscious figure and checked his vitals, then cursed when she found he wasn't breathing. She realized she had three options: let them die, call for an ambulance, or perform CPR. She was hesitant to do all three. But suddenly, she got an idea. She began using her electricity-powered telekinesis to operate the figure's diaphragm, so that she was more or less breathing for them. Hopefully they would wake up soon; this wasn't easy. The electricity in combination with the help to get oxygen in an out allowed his heart to resuscitate itself back into place. Red shot up and turned to the side to cough out water, expelling it from his lungs. Still rapidly beating, Red looked up dazily at the woman who saved him, though his mind was too blank to really process much else. As he looked at her a little more intensely, his thoughts fell a little more into place but was still struggling slightly for breath, with a quick double-knuckle rap for the dot and a slower-spaced double-rap for the dash, Red reached up to the woman's cheek, tapping lightly in Morse code | - .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- | Or... Thank you. The woman flinched slightly at the touch, but didn't turn away. Having been taught the communication code the figure was using, she allowed a ghost of a smile to creep its way onto her face. "Stay here a while," she said. "Don't overexert yourself for a few days. Don't even think about strenuous exercise for at least two weeks." She stood up slowly and gracefully and gave the surrounding area a quick scan. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways," she said. "Be careful out there." Most likely unbeknownst to the figure, this was a rare gesture - it was not often that the woman dared care about someone enough to give them such a warning as a farewell. With that, however, she walked off into the night toward her original intended destination. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:Ship of the Century